


So be it

by TinyBookDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit is struggling with the curcumstances, Feelings, Gen, He just wants to keep Thomas safe, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, The others think he's a bad guy, Unacceptance, a trip into Dee's mind, bottled up feelings, noone listens to him, the light sides aren't nice to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: Deceit is tired of trying to convnce the others that they should listen to him. He's tired of pretending, tired of fighting to have his words heard only to end up loosing. He's got enough of them choosing not to see his true purpose.He's got enough of being made into a villain.Shame no-one cares.Bottled up feeling are never anything good.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	So be it

**Author's Note:**

> It was a moment of inspiration that suddenly ended. It was meant to be longer, but since i was so happy with it, I decided not to make myself hate it and forcefully add lenght. Hope you like it.

To say it was a challenging day was to say nothing. Hell, it was a challenging _life_. Each passing second was weighting down on him, the frustration more and more prominent as the day was coming to an end. The pressure to keep his facade up started to feel almost like a burden too unbearable to keep on his shoulders. One more moment and it’d crush him, kill him, turn him into a wet stain on the ground.

He wanted to get rid of it, so badly.

Desperately.

But he couldn’t.

The coldness of the stares thrown his way had been chilling him to the bone from the very beginning. The venom in the words spoken in his direction, only lessening when his presence wasn’t yet revealed, contaminated his blood, getting to his brain, destroying the last bits of hope for understanding. 

He was just doing his job. 

Was that so hard to understand?

They claimed to be doing the same.

Was it so hard to accept?

He pushed that thought out of his head. He couldn’t allow himself the freedom of thinking like that, not then, not never, couldn't allow himself to spiral down that path. Why should he even care? They clearly didn’t. Not enough to actually consider his words at least. Not even for Thomas's safety.

_The so-called “good ones”, “light sides”; so blinded by their “light” all grey turned to black for their eyes. So blinded by light that they might as well be wearing blindfolds._

_Too much light has the same effect as lack of thereof._

He was pacing back and forth, not knowing when he’d started.

Restlessness always left him pacing.

This debate was getting old. He was tired of it by this point and yet it was constantly plaguing his mind. Wherever he went, whatever he did, whenever he had a second of time to let his thoughts run freely - granted he tried to do everything not to let that happen, occupying himself with literally anything just to not think.

_“And look where it took me”_ , he thought at himself bitterly, smirking. Taunting himself was always an option to occupy his thoughts, too.

One that was really hard to break out of once it started.

Why was he even mulling over this topic once again? He knew he had a point and he knew that there was no chance of the others even trying to listen to him, not to mention actually hearing what he was trying to say.

_Nothing is either black or white. The reality presents itself in a variety of shades of grey, some lighter, some darker, but greys nevertheless_.

_Always greys..._

_“Get a grip for fuck’s sake”_ , he ordered himself, forcibly stopping both his twirling thoughts and feet movement. Enough was enough. What couldn’t be changed shouldn’t have been on his mind in the first place. 

If they wanted to believe that he was a bad person, so be it.

If they wanted to see him as the one who’s there only to hurt Thomas, so be it.

If they wanted to dump all their negative emotions on him instead of working through their problems, so be it.

He could be the bad person.

He could be the villain.

He could show them what that really means.

After all, **when you can’t fight them, join them.**

**Author's Note:**

> Search up @little-introwert on tumblr if you want to scream at me. Have a nice day!


End file.
